Esperando y esperando
by karura999
Summary: ¿qué efecto pueden provocar dos palabras como "te quiero"? ¿cuanto tiempo le dedicarías a tu celular después de escucharlas? ¿cuanto podrías esperar a la persona que te lo dijo? one-shot, shonen ai.


Esperando… y esperando.

Hace más de dos horas que Leorio intentaba concentrarse en la lectura de su libro de anatomía, pero ese aparatejo de números luminosos que descansaba sobre su mesa de estudio se lo estaba poniendo difícil y eso que ni siquiera sonaba como para distraerle, pero era justamente eso lo que estaba esperando.

-Llamas tú… o llamo yo-se dijo tratando de poner un ojo en su libro y otro en su celular, aunque se sabe que es muy difícil tratar de hacer ambas cosas.

Miró su reloj de pared, casi eran las doce de la noche, luego dirigió su mirada hacia un calendario… 4 de abril, bueno casi, solo faltaban un par de minutos.

-vamos… no puedes ser tan descarado-volvió a mascullar refiriéndose a alguien en particular, mientras veía el aparato con intensiones asesinas –y encima te dejé diez mensajes de texto, caray…-volvió a mascullar con cansancio, sus dedos tamborilearon sobre la mesa, esperando… y esperando.

El reloj de pared marcó las 12:15, suspiró y tomó el celular entre sus manos, viéndolo con desprecio y estaba a punto de apagarlo cuando comenzó a sonar, se quedó perplejo sin saber que hacer, observando el nombre de Kurapica en la pantalla.

-ya decía yo que no podías ser tan desgraciado-dijo sonriendo y a continuación presionó el botón azul.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un extraño silencio y luego la voz del kuruta.

-hola Leorio, lamento no haber contestado el móvil, estaba en una charla importante con la asociación de cazadores, la discusión se extendió hasta pasadas las once, Gon y killua también me llamaron hace poco, estaban preocupados.

-bueno, pero podías haber enviado un mensaje de texto si quiera-le dijo el castaño algo dolido.

-ya te dije que no podía hacerlo, estuve ocupado todo el tiempo, acabo de llegar al hotel… estoy muerto-explicó con cansancio recostándose de espaldas en la cama y cerrando los ojos.

-bueno yo… te llamaba para… bueno, feliz cumpleaños kurapica-le dijo algo avergonzado.

-gracias Leorio.

-oye estaba pensando ¿qué tal si nos juntamos los cuatro para celebrarlo?-soltó de pronto esperando que la respuesta fuera un sí.

-mmh… claro ¿por qué no? Creo que es una buena idea, siempre y cuando no tenga trabajo y los chicos estén disponibles.

-genial, pero tiene que ser dentro de este mes, porque o si no, no tiene gracia… ¿kurapica?

-ha… ¿qué?

-¿te estás quedando dormido?-preguntó el castaño atónito, esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

-emm… no, te sigo escuchando ¿qué me decías?-dijo el joven provocando que Leorio rodara los ojos y se mordiera los labios para reprimir una risita.

-no importa, ya arreglaremos los planes para vernos los cuatro… kurapica.

-que…

-… te quiero-lanzó el mayor sin medir sus palabras, de pronto se percató de lo que había dicho, pero era demasiado tarde para remediarlo, tomando el valor, Leorio volvió a hablar- emmm… que tengas dulces sueños, buenas noches kurapica-dijo y cortó la llamada.

Al otro lado de la línea, un chico rubio todavía estaba con la oreja pegada en el celular, recostado boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, de pronto se llevó una mano al pecho notando como su corazón se había vuelto loco con aquellas dos palabras, pero sobre todo perplejo, por la connotación con la que su amigo las había dicho… miró su celular con indecisión.

-lo llamo ¿o no?-pensaba sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un encantador tono sonrojo.

Leorio se había acostado para dormir, eran las 12:30 am del 4 de abril y todavía no podía despegarle la mirada al bendito aparatejo ese, no tenía por qué sentirse arrepentido de haber expresado sus sentimientos a un amigo ¿verdad? entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan desconcertado y confuso? Se hallaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando en eso, su celular comenzó a sonar, atónito lo tomó entre sus manos que se volvieron de gelatina al ver el nombre de kurapica en la pantalla.

-¿si dime?-dijo Leorio de manera casual.

-… el 14 de abril en el parque central de York Shin City… no le digas a los chicos, te estaré esperando.

-…-Leorio se quedó sin habla, la saliva acumulada en su garganta se lo impedía.

-ha… Leorio.

-continúa, te escucho.

-… yo también te quiero, buenas noches-Leorio escuchaba el sonido de la línea cortada en su oído, se llevó una mano a la boca sin poder creer lo que había oído, sonrió como un tonto y se sentó en la cama tratando de digerir lo que había ocurrido.

-debo estar soñando, por todos los ángeles del cielo ¿acaso él?-y así se pasó toda la noche pensando y auto aconsejándose para no sucumbir a las extrañas fantasías que se tejían en su mente, pero ahora que analizaba bien las cosas ¿era esa la verdad? Solo lo sabría cuando lo viera, el 14 de abril en York Shin City.

Durante todo ese tiempo Leorio no pudo concentrarse en sus estudios, reprobó tres exámenes para los cuales había estudiado con devoción y sacrificio, todo por que en su mente los recuerdos de Kurapica no lo dejaban en paz, miraba todos los días el maldito celular esperando poder oír su voz y arreglar el mal entendido… y es que él tampoco se atrevía a marcar su número para decirle: "oye, Kurapica, ¿sabes? lo que te dije la otra noche, no lo mal interpretes somos amigos ¿verdad?" no era tan fácil, primero porque si ese "te quiero" fue interpretado como una declaración de amor, entonces lastimaría sus sentimientos y segundo porque si había sido considerado como un gesto amistoso, al aclarar todo iba a quedar en ridículo, lo mejor sería esperar a que llegara el día del encuentro.

Antes de partir a York Shin City, preparó todas sus cosas para el viaje y guardó en su maletín el regalo de cumpleaños que había comprado para él, tenía el estómago lleno de nudos y le costaba conciliar el sueño, anhelaba verlo, abrazarlo, lo extrañaba tanto, se repetía cada día que ese raro sentimiento que le invadía era solo cariño fraternal, amistad, ternura… pero a medida que seguía pensando en ello, la lista se llenaba de otras emociones que no deberían estar allí.

-oh por dios… enloquecí… a este paso si nos encontramos y me trata como su amigo, seré yo el que sufriré… maldita sea mi bocota-suspiró lleno de angustia el joven castaño.

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana, tomó el vuelo más rápido hacia la capital, no tenía hambre, ni sueño, solo quería llegar al parque central, verle, sonreírle y comer juntos un poco de tarta para celebrar su cumpleaños, solo con eso se conformaba, aunque reconocía que iba a sufrir de todas maneras, porque había terminado enamorándose de tanto pensar en él… o quien sabe desde hace cuanto que lo estaba y ni se había dado cuenta.

Llegó al parque central, se sentó en una banca cerca de unos árboles y esperó.

Era más de medio día, las personas paseaban junto a sus familias, sus parejas, los niños corrían jugando con sus mascotas y él seguía esperando pacientemente, cuando por fin el hambre se adueñó de su estómago, compró una hamburguesa en un puesto cercano y volvió a su banca para comérsela más por necesidad que por gusto, una vez que se la terminó llamó a su celular, pero no contestaba, por lo que resignado continuó esperando y esperando.

Dieron las seis de la tarde, las hojas otoñales caían, comenzaba a refrescar el viento, quedaba poca gente en el parque y el cansancio le estaba pasando la factura, suspiró y se levantó para destensar las articulaciones rígidas por el frío, volvió a llamarlo, nada… entonces volvió a sentarse y esperó.

Caía la noche, las farolas comenzaron a prenderse una a una, mientras el frío se hacía más rudo, calentó sus manos con su aliento, se estaba congelando y con él sus esperanzas.

-no vas a venir ¿he? ¿Me vas a dejar plantado? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?... no me llamas y ni siquiera me contestas-pensaba el castaño sintiéndose estúpido por haberse hecho de ilusiones, una parte de él trataba de darse fe, pensando que tal vez al kuruta le había ocurrido algo inesperado, tantas ideas cruzaron por su cabeza, estaba tan preocupado… ¿seguiría esperando? Miró su reloj… ya casi era la medianoche.

-kurapica, si no llegas a la medianoche me largaré de aquí y probablemente no te hable en mucho tiempo-dictaminó para si mismo, mirando de izquierda a derecha para ver si lo divisaba, mas no tuvo éxito.

El reloj marcaba las doce en punto, Leorio ya estaba física y psicológicamente cansado, se levantó del asiento de madera y miró al cielo con tristeza.

-este es mi límite-dijo con amargura y emprendió su camino en la soledad de la noche.

-¡Leorio!-Al escuchar su propio nombre se detuvo en seco, ya sabía de quien se trataba, era imposible que no reconociera su voz, se giró a mirarlo, ante sus ojos lucía tan hermoso, vestía un abrigo color café claro, un suéter damasco y unos jeans oscuros, se le veía agitado, seguramente por haber corrido hasta allí.

-¡pero a qué diablos crees que estoy jugando kurapica! ¿Por qué demonios demoraste tant…?-El mayor no alcanzó a terminar la frase, kurapica corrió lo que quedaba de trecho hasta él colgándose de su cuello y le robó un beso tan intenso en los labios, que Leorio sentía que su corazón le iba a explotar, ese te quiero había sido para el kuruta una declaración de amor y se alegraba que lo hubiera interpretado de esa manera, ya que él también deseaba responderle así.

Cuando se separó de su boca, Leorio lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo su pequeño y delgado cuerpo entregado entre sus brazos.

-estaba preocupado ¿por qué no me llamaste?

-por que soy un idiota… sí, no me mires con esa cara, soy un idiota desde que nos hablamos esa noche, tengo falta de concentración, me falla la memoria, no puedo dormir por las noches, acabo de olvidar el celular en mi departamento y por si fuera poco dejé la billetera en el tren… menos mal que se me ocurrió meter la licencia de cazador en mi bolsillo-dijo el joven muy mal humorado mientras que el mayor seguía mirándole atónito.

-pues ya somos dos idiotas-sonrió Leorio.

-no es gracioso ¿sabes? Además todo es tu culpa.

-¿mi culpa?-cuestionó Leorio.

-un día llegas como si nada y me dices te quiero por celular… créeme que no me hubiera afectado si lo hubieras dicho como si fueras mi amigo… pero esa noche… sentí… sentí que era diferente, no puedo explicarlo… es tu culpa.

-óyeme bien, sufría todas las noches de insomnio, reprobé tres malditos exámenes a los que había estudiado con todos mi esfuerzo, también es culpa tuya.

-no me culpes de eso, esa era tu responsabilidad.

-durante todo este tiempo has estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza ¿y dices que no te culpe? ¿Más encima llegas a esta hora?

-… me quedé dormido en el tren-dijo el kuruta sin saber donde meter la cabeza debido a la vergüenza.

-¿qué?-los ojos de Leorio se abrieron como platos y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara.

-cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba, tuve que hacer malabares para llegar a la capital, recuerda que me quedé sin dinero-explicó sonrojado.

-yo pensaba que no ibas a venir, que… te habías asustado por lo que te dije.

-oh… si que me asusté cuando lo oí, pero comenzaron a pasarme cosas que no puedo entender, por eso te besé, para saber que estaba pasando en mi corazón, era la única forma de averiguarlo.

-y… ¿que te dice tu corazón kurapica?-preguntó el castaño acariciando sus mejillas.

-¿quieres que te lo demuestre de nuevo?-contestó el rubio con otra pregunta, sintiendo cada vez más cerca los labios de Leorio.

-¿tu que crees?-el espacio entre ellos dos ya casi se fundía.

-deja de hacer preguntas leorio-le regañó en un susurro.

-tú también-contestó el moreno, tomando posesión de su boca, explorándola, sintiendo una felicidad infinita al saberse correspondido.

Rato después ambos estaban en el restaurante del hotel, disfrutando de chocolate caliente y pastel para celebrar ese encuentro, aunque sin duda que encontrarían otras formas de disfrutar de esa confesión, en una noche tan fría como aquella, eso se los dejo a la imaginación.

Fin.


End file.
